The incidence and death rates from different cancers in minority populations in the US is often higher than in the majority populations. However, the relative number of minority investigators in various areas of cancer research is low. The number of Pacific Islanders with advanced degrees that are actively engaged in cancer research represents an even smaller handful. The overall goal of this subproject is to increase the number of minority cancer research investigators, with special emphasis on the development of Pacific Islander investigators from the Minority Institution, the University of Guam (UOG). The Specific Aims are: 1) train minority Pacific Islander students in cancer research at the Ph.D. level; and 2) stimulate cancer research efforts at the UOG. Specific Aim 1 will be achieved by the admission of UOG students into appropriate Ph.D. programs at the University of Hawaii at Manna with cancer research training occurring with established cancer researchers affiliated with the Cancer Research Center of Hawaii (CRCH). These programs available include, Cell and Molecular Biology, Chemistry, Botany, Psychology, Nutrition, and various fields in Social and Behavioral Sciences. Minority students receiving the Ph.D. will be encouraged and assisted in pursuing postdoctoral training in cancer research in US mainland or appropriate international laboratories. Specific Aim 2 will be accomplished by the training of masters degree students at the UOG in cancer research programs offered by UOG faculty and immersion of UOG faculty in joint cancer research projects with researchers at the CRCH during the summer months.